Connection
by RocksandCoffee
Summary: Their latest suspect reminds Castle of someone... but he can't seem to figure it out. Silly little Crack!fic taking place during Season 5 before "Murder, He Wrote." One shot posted for Castle Fanfic Monday.


**Summary:** A moment in Season Five before the guys find out about Caskett.

 **A/N:** This is a little semi-cracky fic, posted for Castle Fanfic Monday. All mistakes are mine.

Hope it gives you a laugh or two! ;)

* * *

Castle stood in the observation room, watching the suspect as the uniforms led him to his seat. There was something about the guy he couldn't quite put his finger on. He'd been there when Beckett arrested him, but still, it was like he knew the guy from somewhere.

Ryan and Espo came in not long after, so he took a chance and asked, "What do you make of him, guys? There's something... I don't know, something different about this guy, and I can't seem to figure it out. Any ideas?"

"No clue, Bro," answered Esposito. "He's just another perp in my book."

Just then, Kate entered the interrogation room and began talking with the suspect. He had a heavy Eastern European accent, and sometimes, it made it a little difficult to understand exactly what he was saying.

Ryan looked hard through the window and said, "There is something about his voice, but I can't seem to get anything from it."

Castle just shook his head and continued to listen while he studied the man, taking in as much detail as possible. He wore a long, dark colored coat, complete with a bright and colorful scarf wrapped around his neck. His dark hair was thinning on top, and his nose was thin and kind of long. And his accent. All those details together led to something, but it just wasn't coming together.

"This is going to bother me until I figure this out. I hate it when this happens!" Castle sighed loudly and let his hand fall down on the table in frustration.

Espo just laughed. "Dude, Beckett's almost finished. When she comes in here, she's sure to figure it out."

"I hope so," he answered.

Not long after, Kate stood and left interrogation, then entered the observation room with the guys. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing Castle. "What's going on with him?" she asked.

"Our suspect - he's driving me nuts!" Castle pointed to him through the mirror, "Does he remind you of anyone? There's something, but for the life of me... I got nothing."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, he certainly doesn't have minions, if that helps."

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look and shrugged as they left the room.

"Minions?" Rick asked, feeling something start to connect... "Minions? Oh. OH..."

"Yeah?" Kate leaned forward a little, seeming to watch as all the blocks fell into place.

"Minions! Gru! Connection!" He reached and took Kate in his arms, swinging her around once before setting her back onto her feet. "This is so awesome!" Then, something else hit him, "But what if there are minions? That could explain so much about this case!"

"But there aren't any. Minions aren't re- WHY am I having this conversation with you?" She turned and walked out, and he followed close on her heels.

"Come on, Kate," he called after her, "You can't tell me that wouldn't make an awesome story!"

"I can't, because the movie's already made and it isn't real." Kate set the files on her desk and sat down. "This is another one of your attempts to drive me crazy, isn't it? You know, Ryan did tell me about the conversation between the two of you during the zombie case."

"I don't know, is it working?" he asked, hopeful.

"If it'll make you be quiet, then yes."

"Okay, I'll be quiet, but..." He leaned closer to her, "You have to join me for dinner tonight."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes again, her eyes twinkling in mischief, "do I have to? I'd much rather go home, read a book."

"One of mine?"

Kate swatted him on the shoulder, and whispered, "Would you stop it before someone suspects us?!"

He leaned into ear, "You're making a bigger fuss than I am. Who's acting suspicious?"

If looks could kill... Rick loved how expressive she was. In all the ways. The thought warmed him all over.

"So," he whispered, leaning way too close, and knowing it irritated her even more, "what time should I pick you up?"

She blew out a lungful of frustration. "Seven."

"I'll be there with bells on!" The smile never left his face while he left the bullpen, aware of her eyes burning into his back as he stepped into the elevator.

He had a feeling he would be getting plenty of payback after dinner tonight, and for that, he couldn't wait.


End file.
